This invention relates to a unique shaving system, and more particularly, to a shaving kit with multiple razor cartridges of various sizes.
Most manufactured razors have a blade length of approximately 35 mm. Even though there are various types of blades (i.e., double), as well as various types of handles, that are made and are otherwise being used, the blade cartridge itself is always the same length (35 mm). The reason for this is unclear, but may have been to satisfy industry needs regarding shaving a man""s face.
For women, a 35 mm blade or cartridge is less than desirable. In general, women shave two bodily areas, the underarm and the leg. These bodily areas have very different contours and surface areas. Accordingly, shaving these areas may be facilitated by using blades of different lengths or size. For example, the underarm is quite narrow, and a conventional 35 mm blade often nicks the user""s skin during shaving. The underarm would obviously be better served by using a shorter sized razor blade. On the other hand, the leg of a women, particularly the area near the knee, has a wide, rather flat surface contour that could be shaved more efficiently by using a longer length blade.
One possible solution in shaving the body areas of a woman is to design a blade unit which could expand or contract in length as needed. However, such a design would be less than desirable, since it would most likely require placing a pair of blade elements next to each other, possibly causing skin injury when used during shaving. Another possible solution would be to have blades with different lengths on each end of the handle. The obvious problem is that such a design would be very dangerous to use.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a shaving system which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages.
Generally speaking, in accordance with the invention, a shaving unit having a handle which accepts razor cartridges of various lengths is provided. The handle of the unit includes a head with a razor cartridge receptacle. A cartridge kit is provided containing razor cartridges with blades of two or more different lengths. The razor cartridge receptacle of the shaving unit is designed to detachably retain any one of the cartridges selected, regardless of blade size.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to provide an improved shaving unit.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shaving unit with a plurality of interchangeable removable cartridges of various lengths.
A further object of the invention is to provide a shaving unit especially designed for shaving the bodily areas of a woman.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the following description.